User talk:Speedysnitch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Speedysnitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:54, July 27, 2011 Hi Speedy! No probs, I fixed it. It's about the world - world news and stuff. :) Dynovan 08:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) World news, weather, what's on TV, cinema, and the brill Contributor of the Month! :D Dynovan 08:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Speedy, you're contrib of the month! :D Dynovan 15:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Don't worry, I'm here. See you on HRP chat. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm here, tell me when you're on chat and I'll join. Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I come on whenever I have time, really. Wanna be an admin? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Right, I'll see you on chat. Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It's about a spin-off to a programme on TV that I write. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You joined FW Wiki? Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I will when I'm on. Joined FW Wiki yet? :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) FW Wiki Yeah, sure. Click here. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Confused about what? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) A story I'm writing. Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So will you join? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! *hugs tight* Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You're the best as well! Thanks. :) *hugs* Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I am now! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm on. Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Online I'm on now. Did you hear about the holiday thing? :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I won't be for a week from 19th August. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) There's no point in that, because I'm not taking my computer. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Give me your Email and I'll email you when I get back from hols. I'm going now, so I'll leave you a message when I get back. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Speedy, I'm back! I'm setting up a seperate wikia email address. It's dynovan @ hotmail.co.uk. It's not set up yet, but I'll tell you when it's set up. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I've missed you as well, Speedy! *hugs* Go on chat! Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Great, my friend. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I've got to go. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) See you around! Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Here I'm here. Where are you? Which chat? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'm back in school in a week. *Hugs* :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I go on the computer when I get back from school at three o' clock, and then I do my homework. I then go on again about five. Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) What?!!! Woah! Who did that? Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's back again. I think it does that sometimes. Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Noted! Hold on, you live in America? I thought you lived in China... Dynovan | Let's Talk 15:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright. See you around! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC)